fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Colours PreCure
Happy Colours PreCure(ハッピー カラー プリキュア Happi Karā PreCure) is the sixth series to CureJade2910's PreCure. Plot Happy Colours PreCure Episodes In the Colours Kingdom it is safe until Haiiro arrives and removes the shining colours which erases the happiness within the land. The only hope left is the Rainbow Jewel. Which can only be activated by PreCure. Niji and Iro are sent down to Earth the 7 PreCures to activate the Rainbow Jewel and prevent the planet from becoming dull and colourless! Characters Cures Kushokawa "Hoshi" Shinju/Cure Pearl Shinju is the quiet leader of the team. She is actually a crazy girl that prefers people that call her by her nickname,"Hoshi". She often has silk in her bedroom as curtains and is often far to lazy to work. She is Cure Pearl and she represents the colour Pink. Jonetsu Honō/Cure Flame Hono is the slightly younger sister of Jonetsu Suteki. She is unlike her sister who is a person who often refuses things. She is a slight airhead and quite friendly. She normally goes out camping and makes fires. Her ego is Cure Flame and she represents the colour Red. Kiseki Hoshiko/Cure Ageha Hoshiko is a quiet and bubbly girl that happens to admire Suteki. She is a fan of many idols and seems to beg or nag her parents for concert tickets. She respects Rani highly hoping that she will get her tickets. Her ego is Cure Ageha and she represents the colour Orange. Terāsu Niou/Cure Luminous Niou is the youngest of the team by 13 years old. She is a bright and cheerful girl that admires Hono's older sister's cooking. She is a small joker and often challenges Hoshi(Shinju) in playing cards. Her cure ego is Cure Luminous and she represents the colour Yellow. Shinsen Jundo/Cure Purity Jundo is a girl that sounds she is boyish but has no interest at all of being a tomboy. She is calm ,very neat and is the shyest of the team followed by Niou. She is respects Rani very highly after she meets her.She is Cure Purity and she represents the colour Green. Izumi Cho/Cure Stream Cho is a the second oldest of the team and is the gothic one. She hopes to be a gothic fashion designer in Paris. She is often going to far away places for inspration. She is Jundo's best friend and tries to pull away her from Rani at first. Her ego is Cure Stream and she represents the colour Blue. Murasaki Rani/Cure Majestic Rani is the richest one of the team and attends a different school from the others. She is slightly spoilt and a bit cold. She is called the "Purple Queen" in other schools due to her knowledge and that she wears purple most of the time. She is reluctant to do things the others do and is afraid of spiders(especially on her finest clothings). She is Cure Majestic and she represents the colour Purple.She is the final Cure. Mascots Niji The female mascot of the team. She is one of the keepers of the key to the Rainbow Jewel. She is the bright one and is attached to Hono. She is a pale blue kitten with a pink ribbon rainbow heart jewel collar. Iro The male mascot of the series. He is the second keeper of the key to the Rainbow Jewel. He likes to think of himself as a rich kitten after meeting Rani. He is a pale yellow kitten. Villains Haiiro The main villain of the series. She is mean and mostly targets to defeat Rani(due to Cure Majestic's powers and a secret only known between the Queen and her). She is the most powerful. Arashi The female to appear at first. She is one of the most weakest. She obeys Haiiro but is not sure wether to defeat Rani most of all. She mainly targets on Shinju. Kumo The first male to appear he is the the third strongest in the group. He's a bragger and targets Jundo mostly. Kage The helper of Akuma from Sparkle! Diamond PreCure:Movie 2: The Miracle Adventure Of The Sky Kingdom. He used to work for Hono's older sister's enemies but was kicked out. After Akuma was defeated he joined the Grey Team. He targets Hono mostly because he knows her sister. Arumushoku The monsters used. Items Rainbow Bracelets The transformation devices of the team. To transform,they shout out "PreCure! Rainbow Happiness!". Colour Drops Small gems left by the Arumushoku after they are purified. They help bring back colours of certain parts. Category:Happy Colours PreCure Category:Fan Series Category:CureJade2910 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:Rainbow Themed Series